


Strange relationship

by Thedrunkenwhaler (TheRex)



Series: 'Cause weird things always happen [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, Passion, Smut, Thomas is so done, but they won't admit it, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRex/pseuds/Thedrunkenwhaler
Summary: Daud and Corvo have a strange relationship. And Thomas is so done





	Strange relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't even know. I've had a few beers. I'm so sorry

“Daud?” Corvo looked over at the assassin who was on the other side of the bed.

“Mmph.” Came from the Knife of Dunwall.

“Is it strange that I feel safer sleeping here, in your bed surrounded by your men, than I feel sleeping in my own bed surrounded by the City Watch?”

“Attano, go the fuck to sleep.” Daud grumbled. “‘m tired.”

“I’ll take that as a co-”

A hand was slapped over Corvo’s mouth and he let out a surprised “meep” that luckily was silenced by Daud’s large, warm and calloused hand.

“I said go. To. Sleep.”

This… Thing the two men had with each other, neither of them was sure how they really got there. It had started with just hate-fueled sex to blow of steam. It had been all growls, teeth and mess. Neither of them had been gentle and Daud, who was the one receiving the first time, had ended up limping so badly that the Whalers were worried.

It happened again, for some reason. That time, it was Daud who found Corvo. That time, Corvo was on the receiving end. And so, it continued. It was always consensual, though. Both of them wanted it. They needed it. And soon, they started enjoying it. They started longing until they could meet the other again, until they could feel the other man’s hands and mouth on them.

Now, they stayed with each other after they had finished. While the sex was still rather rough, as shown by the bruises and bitemarks on their bodies afterwards, there was a tenderness that hadn’t been there before. The sex was simply rough, not painful. It was… Nice. For both of them.

Their feelings had also changed. From bitter enemies with a mutual respect for each other, they had become people-who-occasionally-had-sex-with-each-other to something resembling friends to, well, lovers for lack of a better word. But what was between them wasn’t love. No, it was passion, respect and something akin to friendship. Nothing more, nothing less.

Corvo liked it. It had taken him a while, but he realised that Daud had been nothing but a pawn to the Lord Regent's plan, just like he had been to the Loyalists. There was more to the Knife of Dunwall than, well, a knife. He had a nice arse, for one. He was smart as well, and strangely caring, in his own weird way. Watching him interact with the Whalers was almost heartwarming. And his voice could nearly send Corvo over the edge.

“Do you think the Outsider watches us fuck?” Corvo asked after a few moments of silence.

“By the Void!” Daud was suddenly hovering over Corvo, an amused glint in his eyes. “It seems like I have to make you shut up.”

“Please do.” Corvo purred before their lips crashed together.

\---

Thomas, Kieron, Aedan and Montgomery looked up from their cards with a sigh when they heard the signature groans and growls from above.

“They’re at it again?” Thomas sighed. He might be Daud’s second-in-command and fiercely loyal, but even he was beginning to tire of listening to their Master’s escapades with Attano.

“Has anyone figured out how this happened, exactly?” Kieron asked as he turned his gaze back to the cards.

 _This_ wasn’t just referring to the strange relationship between Daud and Corvo, it was also referring to how the Whalers went from being supernatural assassins to being Corvo Attano’s secret spymaster army. The Whalers that stayed after Daud got his arse handed to him didn’t mind the change, they just didn’t really know how it happened.

“You’re welcome to ask Daud if you like.” Aedan chuckled.

“I might be stupid, but I’m not suicidal.” Kieron replied sourly.

“He’s actually mellowed out a bit lately.” Montgomery pointed out.

“Yeah, a good fucking will do that.” Aedan pointed out.

The three other Whalers looked at him with big eyes.

“Are… Are you saying Daud is happier because he gets to have sex with Attano?” Thomas said with a sceptical tone in his voice.

Aedan seemed to ponder the words for a moment before nodding.

\---

Daud buried his face in the crook between Corvo’s neck and shoulder as he bucked wildly and erratically into the Lord Protector. Corvo’s nails were raking down his back. But the pain only added to the pleasure and it didn’t take long before lights exploded behind his closed eyelids. With a last, loud growl, he emptied himself into Corvo. A few moments later, Corvo followed him after touching himself between their bodies.

The two men collapsed against each other, sweaty and panting. Corvo ran his hands over Daud’s back, soothing the scratches. Occasionally, he pressed a kiss against Daud’s cheek. It was… Nice. It was unlike anything Daud had had with anyone before. And that it was with Corvo of all people was almost amusing. He didn’t mind, though.

“Would you mind pulling out?” Corvo said after a while, completely ruining the moment.

“You’re not much for cuddling, bodyguard?” Daud kissed Corvo deeply before rolling off him.

“I do like cuddling. I do not, however, like being slowly crushed to death by an old man.”

To make his point, Corvo scooted over and placed his head on Daud’s chest. His hair fanned out all over the place and with a grunt, the former assassin started trying to tame the wild curls.

“Your hair is ridiculous.” He rasped.

“You love it.” Corvo mumbled, already sounding half asleep.

“Oh, _now_ you’re tired? When I’m awake?” Daud said just as a loud snore came from Corvo. “Attano? You asleep? Attano? Well, fuck you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da?
> 
> I'm thinking about writing a whole series about humours, somewhat smutty Corvo/Daud oneshots. In case anyone is interested.


End file.
